Parts of a Whole
by Weirdly Anonymous
Summary: DH Just who is Hermione Granger outside of Hogwarts? Secrets are revealed and new friendships are formed as Draco Malfoy escapes his father's clutches. Hiding out in muggle London, a new bond is formed as Hermione helps him change his fate.
1. Chapter 1

Parts of a Whole

by: Weirdly Anonymous

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! (Though like most, I wish I did!) I do own Stephanie Vanderbilt in this story. If there really is a Stephanie Vanderbilt out there, I do not know about you. Sorry!

AN: Hehe... This is my first fanfiction. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1

Hermione was tired. Glancing around the bar, she sighed before putting on her slow and mysterious smile. It was show time.

"Hermione love! Haven't seen you in the longest time!" Austin Van Dorf. Heir to an empire worth more than billions of pounds. The epitome of the cool, sexy and utterly spoiled son of the rich. A narcissistic man who though himself God's greatest gift to the other sex, who depended solely on his family's fortune and had never worked a single day in his existence.

He was an annoyance to Hermione's already black mood.

"Austin! I see nothing has changed..." Hermione smirked inwardly thinking of a getaway plan.

Austin grinned charmingly. "And I see some things have changed with you." Slowly, seductively glancing at Hermione from head to the tips of her hot pink- painted toes, the corner of his mouth lifted into a sensual half- smirk as an eyebrow lifted towards the heavens. "Looking good, 'Mione".

She had grown a lot from the awkward puberty stage. Now standing at 5 feet 6 inches, she was in one word... hot. Her bushy curls had tamed down to beautiful spirals that went down her back. A perfect hourglass figure with long white legs complemented any outfit she seemed to wear. Thick lashes framed light brown eyes and her pink lips were full and pout.

Austin had long wanted to conquer the elusive temptress named Hermione Granger. She was deemed untouchable. No one has ever been able to keep up with her.

Vaguely, he recalled a younger, gawky, bushy haired Hermione stealing glances and looking at him longingly. He had snickered to his friends. Now Hermione was no longer that teen, she was much much more... and Austin wanted her. 'Maybe this old crush can work to my advantage...'

"Want to dance, love?" Austin asked suavely, peering at her through his lashes. His eyes were smoldering.

Silently, Hermione simply lifted an eyebrow in return. 'He really is a handsome devil... tempting' She thought to herself as she appraised him in return. 'But not what I'm looking for... the whole snobby brat thing turns me off' she sneered mentally.

Hermione didn't bother to answer. Once more glancing around the dark room, her spirits were lifted as she caught sight of her friends enter the club. Salvation!

"As much as I would like to catch up and do the whole social routine, my friends are waiting for me."

Before Austin could protest, she grinned and turned her back on him, swinging her hips teasingly as she headed towards her friends. She didn't need to glance back to feel Austin's eyes. She knew she looked good and she wasn't stupid enough not to know when someone wanted her.

Austin wanted her.

'Humph. how ironic' Hermione smirked, thinking back to her embarrassing, gawky, adolescent stage when she had secretly sworn undying love to the prat Austin Van Dorf. Now the memory simply made her cringe. That had been utterly embarassing.

'Maybe if Austin had asked me a few years ago I would have immediately said yes.' But now she simply didn't care.

She just wanted to go home. But she had things to do, duties to fulfill. Society was fickle, and tongues were loose and malicious. Appearances have to be made and kept up.

'Thank Merlin I'm only here during the summer' she wearily thought.

This was Hermione's life outside of Hogwarts' great walls. In the muggle world, no one knew she was at the top of her wizarding class, an insufferable bookworm and the greatest witch of her time. Of course... not a lot new she was a witch.

Then again, no one at Hogwarts knew who she really was outside school. They only saw her as the know it all Gryffindor. The bookworm... the brain of the golden trio. Harry Potter's accomplice. No one knew that she was Hermione Elizabeth Vanderbilt Granger: daughter of two socialites coming from the most prestigious of families. She herself was the only heir to billions. She, and even her future kin, would not have need to work a single day in their life. It was a good thing her parents were so down to Earth, choosing to continue being dentists whilst handling their various businesses.

Sometimes Hermione shuddered to think what her Hogwarts friends would say once they found out who she really was. No, she did not mind that she was only known as a Harry Potter's side kick while in the muggle world she was considered a princess.

She did not mind that in the wizarding world she was a bushy haired, bossy plain Jane, while in the muggle world she was the smoldering temptress her peers, and even those older and most especially those younger than her sought to conquer. But the temptress what never interested. She was simply that... a temptress and nothing else. "Ice" was what they named her. She was beautiful...but utterly cold and unreachable. No, she did not mind at all. In fact, she preferred it that way.

"Hermione!"

Looking up, a genuine smile crossed her face. She laughed when her best friend Stephanie sashayed through the crowd, winking at a guy, who turned beet red and smiled back charmingly. Steph flipped her silky straight black hair with a flourish as she reached her best friend. Both smirked at each other, raising eyebrows before finally laughing and throwing their arms each other.

"Where have you been Steph?" Hermione demanded. "I've been waiting here for almost 15 minutes... and you were gone practically the whole month!"

"I know, I know I'm sorry! Mother forced me to go with her to the Carribbeans! And you know me, I could never resist the call of the sea"

Stephanie Vanderbilt. Her cousin.

Men called her the Siren. Standing almost at 5'8 with long silky black hair and a perpetual exotic tan, she was a natural headturner.

She was Hermione's complete physical opposite, but they were the best of friends, the closest of cousins and the strongest of allies. Together they led one of the most powerful and influential groups of the upper class society.

Hermione shook her head. "So you spent the whole month there?" she questioned. Steph laughed. "Of course not! I would have died of boredom! After that we went to Hawaii then took an Asian tour." Steph grinned wickedly. Hermione elegantly lifted a brow before smiling wryly and shaking her head. "Looks like you had more than just a great time" She sighed. "At least one of us has been having a great summer..."

Steph furrowed a brow. "I see things here were dull as usual..."

"You have no idea..." Mione muttered.

The club was hopping and the excitement level was at its peak. Throngs of people gyrated on the dance floor as the house DJ played one song after another. Lights, skin, and sexual tension vibrated through the club. You could practically smell it in the air. But both cousins weren't up to dancing. Hermione cocked her head towards the private booths and Steph simply nodded.

Walking towards the VIP area, the bouncer took one glance and immediately let them through.

Both girls strutted towards their usual booth, nodding and greeting people they knew on the way, both aware of the males turning their heads to follow their trek.

True to their nicknames, Hermione did not acknowledge anyone, but her lips had taken a half- smirking half- smiling stretch, her her lashes lowered and her hips unconsciously moving with sensual grace. Steph winked at a few guys and smiled charmingly.

Andrew Wellington was the first to see them arrive. He stood up and grinned. "Finally!" He exclaimed and enveloped both in a hug. "My favorite girls are here!"

Steph and Hermione laughed. Andrew had always been their closest childhood friend. The best male best friend any girl could ask for.

They greeted their other friends who had arrived just a few minutes before they did. All of them sons and daughters of multimillionaires, reeking confidence, power, money and physical beauty.

But none of them had ever let it go to their heads. That was what bound them together. Yes, they were rich and powerful, but they refused to become a stereotype. They refused to be the brats and snobs that people expected them to be.

Sitting in the booth and chatting with her friends, Hermione suddenly felt happier... at home. This was what made her summer bearable.

Draco Malfoy gritted his teeth in pain. Blood dripped down his forehead as sweat rolled down his back. His arms burned like hell, he was almost sure it was broken. His normally slick hair was sticking in all directions... it was caked with blood. His face was pale, paler than normal, and his eyes burned with an unholy fire. It promised pain. It burned with hate... hate for his father.

"You will obey me!" Lucius Malfoy thundered at the prone figure crumpled on the cold, marble floor.

"I will not become a death eater!" Draco growled with disgust. He tensely waited for the pain he expected to follow his declaration.

"Crucio!"

Biting down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood, Draco refused to scream. He refused to give in. His body ached and his head pounded. He wished for this to end.

Eventually it stopped.

"You will do as I say." His father intoned quietly. With one last glare, Lucius swept out the room, looking and warding the door behind him.

Draco tensed for a moment, then finally allowed himself to relax. He was safe... for now.

'No... I am never safe here' he though bitterly. I am never safe in my own home.

"Draco..."

Draco was startled. 'Mother!' his mind screamed. She should not have to see him like this. Draco struggled to get up.

Gentle hands brushed his hair out of his face. His mother's worried face popped into his view. Draco's eyes softened. His mother cared him. Lucius on the other hand...

His eyes widened at the though of his father. The wards! They would have alerted him to her entrance.

Narcissa seemed to have read the panic in his eyes.

"I came in through the hidden passage just before he left. He doesn't know I am here." His mother said softly.

Taking out her wand, she healed Draco's wounds, closing cuts and relieving the pain as much as she could.

"And your father said he will be leaving on business tonight, so there is no need to worry."

His mother continued as she levitated him to his bed. Tucking the blankets around him, she smiled sadly. Tears glistened in her eyes but did not fall.

'My son... my dear son... I am sorry...'

His mother did not say anything, but Draco knew.

He gritted his teeth. They were both in hell.

They needed to get out.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Parts of a Whole

by: Weirdly Anonymous

A.N.: I would like to thank the following people who had given me a small portion of their time by reviewing my very very first story! (The first story I have written in my existence here on planet Earth): Bumblebeegonecrazy, intcrimgrrl, yuna and lenne, stars around the moon, losangeleschick, Moonchylde. This one is for you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HARRY POTTER! It belongs to the gret JK Rowling (everybody knows that:)) the story, however, is a figment of my own imagination and daydreams.

Chapter 2Draco woke up in a daze. His head was pounding several distorted beats that did nothing to alleviate his pain.

'What the hell happened...'

Then he remembered.

Lucius.

(Flashback)

Lucius grimly dismissed the house elf, who squeaked and disappeared immediately. It would not do well to incur his master's wrath.

Steadily and stealthily walking through the halls, Lucius made his way to his wayward son's room.

Removing the various wards, he opened the door.

He scanned the room with narrow eyes then snarled when his gray orbs locked onto Narcissa's pale form.

"Who gave you leave to be here!"

"He was bleeding Lucius... he needed healing..." Narcissa's plea was cut short by a back slap across the cheek.

"Stop this!"

Lucius paused before turning to the owner of the enraged voice.

Draco breathed heavily as he struggled to stand up from his bed.

The area around his eye had turned purple, his arm was at an odd angle and his clothes were bloody and bedraggled.

His eyes were twin orbs of fire.

"Stay... away... from her!"

Lucius sneered at his heir.

"This weakness cannot be tolerated. The dark lord does not accept weakness and foolish whims within his great ranks."

His sudden evil grin sent chills down Draco's spine.

"Perhaps something needs to be done about this weakness."

Before Draco could even raise his wand, Lucius shouted.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Locked in a body bind spell, Draco could do naught else but to look at the tableau before him.

"You will see, my dear son, what happens when a man has a weakness."

Lucius turned to his wife.

"Crucio"

Narcissa's screams of agony echoed through the manor halls and into Draco's heart and mind.

'Not this! Not her! STOP IT!'

But Draco could not speak. He could only watch in silence and pain. He felt powerless.

It seems like years had passed before Lucius stopped his torture. Narcissa had almost lost her consciousness before he ceased.

Lucius steadily approached Draco, not in the slightest fazed by what he had done, as if he had not been just torturing the woman he had vowed to "cherish" and "protect".

"People are weaknesses Draco," Lucius hissed. "It is a lesson you should learn well and quickly. People will use them with no remorse just to get to you."

Lucius released him from the binding spell and simply left the room.

Draco did not pay him any attention. His gaze was focused on the still form of his mother. Shakily, he approached her.

'Please, let everything be okay, let everything be alright'

Hermione suddenly sat up from the pool side chaise she had been lounging on.

Frowning, she looked around before settling herself back with an uneasy glance.

"Something wrong?" Steph asked quietly from where she had been sunbathing beside the pool.

"I don't know..." Hermione shook her head. "I just suddenly had this feeling of something dark, evil... that something might be wrong." she bit her lip. "You don't think something's happened in the other world, do you?"

Steph knew what Hermione was, being a witch herself. She had just graduated from the American School of Magic for the Gifted just the past semester.

"Highly unlikely" Steph replied. "Someone would have owled you if something had gone wrong, wouldn't they?"

Some of Hermione's fears were abated, but it did nothing to quell the deep sense of foreboding in her heart. Something was wrong, and she knew it.

Draco could not shake of the feelings of dread from the pit of his stomach.

He dreaded what might happened tonight if things were to go wrong.

He still had not fully recovered from his wounds, though he was well enough to stand and walk around and do things by himself.

His mother, sadly, was not in such a condition.

Draco seethed.

It will have to be tonight.

He stalked towards his bedroom window and stared out into the the receding sun broodingly.

'We leave tonight'

It was nearing midnight when Lucius once again entered Draco's room.

He frowned when he did not see his son immediately.

Suddenly, Lucius found himself flat- faced on the floor as he suddenly felt a strong force knock him down.

Hands were snaking through his pockets, but he grabbed them and flipped their owner before the offender could get what he sought- his wand.

Lucius stood slowly and sneered down at his son's pitiful form.

"I expected more from you" Lucius said indifferently, as if Draco had not knocked him to the ground.

" You truly are a big disappointment."

Draco stared at him from his position on the floor. His eyes radiated fury, frustration and hate.

Lucius sighed. "I have given you more than enough chances to prove yourself, to gain favor in the Dark Lord's eyes."

Lucius drew his wand. "Perhaps it never was meant to be."

Lucius contemplated him silently. His calculating gaze tightened. "Good bye, son"

But desperation drew Draco to move even before his father started to intone the killing curse.

"No!" Draco pushed his left hand forward strongly, as if to ward of the incoming attack.

His eyes widened in surprise as he felt the magic flow through his veins, just before a red glow emitted from his palm and slammed into his father's surprised form.

Lucius was out cold once the glow dissipated.

'Wandless magic... but how...' Draco's thoughts were a jumbled mess. But he did not waste anymore time.

'There will be a time to think about this later' he ordered himself sternly as he moved as quickly as his body would allow him.

He ran to his father's office where he knew where his wand was.

Looking around the impeccable study, he felt lost.

'I don't have time to turn this room upside down' Draco started to glare and leave, but suddenly stopped.

Looking down at his hands, he focused his magic and held out a hand. "Accio wand."

An ebony piece of wood flew from one of the numerous shelves. 9 and a half inches made of oak, unicorn hair and willow leaf, it warmed in acknowledgment of its owners hand.

Draco proceeded to his mothers room. Not bothering to utter any spell, he waved his hand across the air and the door exploded into tiny pieces.

With grim satisfaction, he hurried to his mother.

Narcissa looked terrible.

Her eyes were glazed in pain as bruises ached in sharp pangs whenever she made even the smallest move.

Her eyes cleared in surprise as she took in her son's form.

"Draco? What happened? Where is Luc..."

"We have no time mother! We have to get out of here! Can you change into your animagus form?" Draco asked urgently when he noticed that there was no way in hell they'd be able to escape alive in her mother's condition. And he was not leaving her behind.

Narcissa nodded minutely before shrinking and transforming into a snow white dove.

Draco carried the dove in his hands and started to run for his life.

Hermione heaved a sign as she walked towards the exit of her friends' choice of club this night.

She had pleaded a migraine and had excused herself from the group.

She just could not stand the environment tonight. She was not in the mood.

'And I still feel that something is amiss...' she though albeit worriedly.

As she waited for the valet to bring around her car, she thought of the things she needed to do for the next day.

'Let's see... yoga in the morning, a small business meeting for the company, shopping with friends in the afternoon...' she mentally checked.

She brightened when she spotted her silver Lexus SC340 come around to stop just in front of her.

She grinned at the valet, who blushed a little and smiled back.

"Thanks!" Hermione said airily.

Stepping on the gas, she laughed wildly as the wind hit her face and her hair danced around her. She felt free!

Hermione started to head towards her home, but suddenly she changed her mind.

Her body felt at ease, yet she could not deny the sudden compulsion to turn the exact opposite direction of her home.

Hermione did not voice any complaint. She did not wonder what she was doing and did not question why she was even following what seemed just like her instincts.

But she new better than to deny her power's compulsion.

'My powers cannot cause me any harm' she reassured herself mentally.

On her palm, covered by a well- placed glamour charm, a tattoo of the word "earth" in celtic glowed briefly, shining through the spell. She felt more reasured.

No more questions were needed to ask. So Hermione followed her instincts and simply drove.

Her destination was unknown.

Her destiny laid ahead.

A.N.

Ah! Finally finished the second chapter. :) Once again, please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Draco and Hermione will finally meet in the next chapter, which I will try to post as soon as I can!

I know this chapter caused a lot of questions to go through your head unanswered (like the deal with Hermione's "power"), but these questions will be answered in due time, I PROMISE:) Please just give me a chance!

Thank you so much and Don't forget to REVIEW!

Weirdly Anonymous


	3. Chapter 3

Parts of a Whole

by: Weirdly Anonymous

A.N.: I've decided to polish and edit the existing chapters. Hope you like them. :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HARRY POTTER! It belongs to the JK Rowling. This story, however, is a figment of my own imagination and daydreams. If ever I am somehow copying someone else's ideas and thoughts, tell me! I don't mean to do it!

Chapter 3

Hermione stood in the dark alley, tense, waiting for anything that might happen.

'I wouldn't be here if something weren't about to happen...' Her active eyes darted from corner to corner.

Suddenly, a small pop resounded in the quiet place.

Reacting on instinct, Hermione turned and with a fast incantation, summoned a bright light from the palm of her hand. "Lumos!"

Her eyes widened as she took in the bleeding form of her school enemy.

Draco Malfoy breathed heavily as he readied himself for...he did not know what. But his situation wasn't exactly considered safe.

He looked around and started as he spotted Hermione Granger, a faintly surprised look on her face as she held a ball of light.

'What is she doing here? How did she know we'd be here?' was his last thought before his legs gave way and his eyes turned heavy. And darkness was his world.

Hermione watched in stunned silence as Draco fell into a crumpled heap. She felt a cold sweat trickle down her back. She was frozen, she did not know what to do.

'What the hell...' She took a a few deep, calming breaths.

Taking a few steps, she suddenly stopped as something clutched within Malfoy's hands moved.

A bird...?' Hermione though faintly. She moved forward to take it into her hands when it suddenly started growing bigger and bigger... and into the form of Narcissa Malfoy.

'She looks just as bad as Malfoy.' Hermione involuntarily shook. 'Just what the hell is going on?'

Before she could even say one word Narcissa had already spoken.

"I recognize you... are you from Hogwarts?" she croaked.

Hermione nodded. "What happened?" she asked urgently. "Was there an attack?"

Narcissa shook her head, but then paused. "We were attacked, but not in the sense that you think." she said quietly. "The wizarding world is fine. He who must not be named has yet to make a move."

She suddenly paused. She took a shuddering breath before continuing.

"My husband, on the other hand seems to have it in his head that to have no son is better than to have one who does not wish to become what he is."

Against her will, Narcissa started to sob. Burying her face into her hands, she swayed dangerously and would have fallen had not Hermione steadied her quickly.

"We have to get out of here. I have no idea if you're being followed or not..." Hermione said apologetically. Her mind was full of questions, but this was not the time.

Though one surprising thought resounded through her mind.

'Malfoy doesn't want to be a deatheater.'

She spared a quick glance at the person in question and her eyes widened.

"We have to go quickly, he's losing too much blood!" she exclaimed.

Motioning Narcissa to follow her, she levitated Draco with a simple gesture of her hand. Scanning the perimeter to make sure no muggle was watching, she quickly walked to her car and settled Draco in the back seat.

Hermione quickly drove into the night. And with haste, she drove home.

Images flashed. His mother was weeping, she looked worried. Warm hands hovering over his wounds. A cold compress relieving him of the hotness. Brown eyes looking into his eyes. A voice saying, "Hold on..." Draco's head was swimming in pieces as his fuzzy eyes focused into blue cloth. He blinked.

'Where the bloody hell am I?' he thought, still in the realm between wake and slumber.

He moved his head a fraction. His eyes widened as he caught sight of a form sleeping uncomfortably in a chair beside the bed.

'Granger? What the...'

He quickly moved to sit up but groaned and hissed in pain as his bound ribs shifted.

His eyes watered. Beside his bed Hermione was jerked awake as the noise startled her from sleep.

Her eyes on his form, they cleared as she took in his awake and half- sitting form.

"Malfoy! Don't move around like that!" She reproached.

She stood up and gently pushed him until he was once again lying down.

"Everything's fine. Your mother is asleep in the next room."

Draco blinked and he relaxed fractionally.

"What's going on?"

Hermione sighed, "I was about to ask you the same thing." she replied.

Both were silent before Draco spoke.

"How did we..." he croaked before he suddenly started coughing.

Hermione reached for a glass of water seated on a small bedside table. She waited patiently as Draco drank to clear the dryness in his throat.

"You've been asleep for almost 4 days. Would you like some more?" she asked as he finished the glass to the last drop.

Draco shook his head. "How did we get here? Where are we? How in merlin's name did you know we'd be there? And why the hell are you helping me!" he asked demanded.

"You are in my home. I brought you and Narcissa her from the alley three nights ago. You were bleeding and you broke your wrist and your two ribs, that's why we had to get you here quickly." she said. After a moment's pause, she quietly asked. "What happened?"

"None of your business!" Draco said harshly.

But Hermione simply glared back. "You have been under our care for the past 4 days. I would think I would deserve to hear some sort of explanation for this!"

Draco sat silently.

Sensing she was not about to get the answer quickly, she sighed.

"Your mother already told me it was your father." she started.

"She also told me you didn't want to become a deatheater." she finished quietly.

"He's not my father" Draco ground out coldly.

More silence.

Hermione did not know what to say. Usually she would have tried comforting the injured party, but this was Malfoy!

'It isn't that I wouldn't help him... I just don't know how...' she sighed inwardly, but outwardly she said, "You may stay here as long as you like. I'm going to owl headmaster Dumbledore about what happen..." she was cut off as Malfoy reached out and gripped her arm, hard.

"You are not to tell Dumbledore!" his eyes were hard. "We don't need your help... nor his." he hissed.

"Get your hand off me" Hermione replied coldly. A little put off, Draco complied, surprised. He had never heard her speak like this to anyone.

"I need to tell Dumbledore. He will know what to do. Besides, we need to know what's happening in the wizarding world and what your father's up to." she continued.

"How the hell would I know you're not going to turn us in?"

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow before nodding softly.

"Despite our past differences, I am not without sympathy to your current situation." Draco snorted, but Hermione simply ignored him and continued. "I may despise you, but I despise your father more. And it's against my morals to turn away a cry for help." she paused. "Not that you were crying for help or anything... Look, I don't really care if you and I have our differences, but I've have a duty to help".

She nodded to him and gave a tiny smile. "If you like, I will show you the letter before sending it out. Now, I'll leave you in peace and send your mother here. I'm sure you are anxious to see her."

And without another word, she was gone.

Draco started for while before breathing out heavily and leaning back against the soft pillows.

'I don't understand the mud... Grager' he shook his head as he corrected himself. He didn't believe in that crap any longer, but years of believing his father's teachings were hard to pound out of his head.

'I don't really understand why she's doing this... but I'm not in any position to be ungrateful...' he thought. He was relieved that she had not turned them away, or left them in the alley for dead.

Helooked around with interest and took in the tastefully and luxuriously decorated room with interest.

'It looks just like one of the rooms at the manor, only with muggle stuff.' he thought absently. 'I wasn't aware Granger was this... rich.'

The room was fair sized (and what's fair to a Malfoy is in all actuality, big). The walls were covered a nice navy blue with white borders. There was an antique bureau in one corner with a matching oak mirror beside it. A carved wooden door closed what could only be the bathroom. A thick carpet covered the whole room, except the wooden platform on which the bed was placed.

Large french windows were covered with silky white clothes to hide the room from a passer bye's wandering eyes.

A book case with an adequate amount of books stood on one side and beside it, two Gregorian chairs with a table containing a muggle chessboard, which from Draco's discerning eye, looked to be made of marble.

All in all, a tastefully decorated room only fit for the upper crust.

"Draco!"

His mother's joyful voice tuned him out of his trance. His lips stretched into a genuine smile as he took note of her mother's well and energetic form.

Her bruises had faded and there was a healthy glow to her cheeks. she looked happier than she had been in years.

His thoughts were cut short as Narcissa hugged him tightly, muttering things like, "Are you alright?... I'm so happy!..."

"Mum!" Draco cried out, a little embarrassed.

"I know dear, I'm sorry, but I can't help it! I was scared you wouldn't wake up..." her mother rambled on, but Draco was only listening half- heartedly.

He was shaken out of his inattentiveness as Narcissa stopped and was looking at him with an expectant face.

"I'm sorry... what?" Draco coughed a little uncomfortably.

Narcissa glared. "You haven't been listening to me!"

"Sorry" Draco said meekly.

Narcissa shook her head. Some things will never change...

"I was asking you if you've told Hermione yet?" she questioned.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"Draco! She's done nothing but take care of us. She's taken us under her wing. Now, I've come to like her. She very nice and intelligent." Draco snorted, but Narcissa glared and he kept quiet.

"She deserves the truth!" her voice softened a little. "And so do I."

Draco sighed. "I know. I apologize. I'm grateful that she's helped us. It's just not that easy. It's not like we're the best of friends!"

Draco lowered his eyes and confessed softly. "I used to call her mudblood all the time" Draco waited for his mother's outburst and was not disappointed.

"Draco! How could you? You know I've told you, several times in fact, not to use that word! How could you..." Narcissa suddenly stopped and shook her, as if suddenly remembering something.

She sighed and simply asked, "It was Lucius, wasn't it?"

Draco nodded. "And... it just wasn't a good start. She's one of Potter's closest friends, we've been in disagreement for years."

Draco shook his head.

"And I haven't called her mudblood since our 5th year, she just hasn't noticed, too angry..."

Draco was cut- off by a voice in the doorway.

"I did notice."

There Hermione stood, a piece of parchment in her hands.

'This certainly is an interesting turn of events' Hermione thought, amused.

She calmly walked into the room and handed the piece of parchment to Draco.

Draco glanced down at the parchment and silently read the neatly- written

calligraphy.

Headmaster:

Mrs. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy are currently staying at my residence due to an unexplained turn events. I found them in alley in muggle London. These events are not simply chance as I had found them after following a compulsion. We await your instructions.

Respectfully,

Hermione Granger

P.S.

Both of my guests do not wish to be found by Lucius Malfoy.

Draco looked up, handing the piece of parchment to her mother for her perusal.

Narcissa's eyes widened as she read through it. She looked at Hermione with an unnerving gaze, as if seeing her in a new light.

"You are the chosen."

It wasn't a question, but Hermione nodded anyway.

"Chosen?" Draco wondered out loud. "What is chosen? Chosen for what?"

Hermione blew out an exasperated breath. "Honestly Malfoy, didn't you listen to the lesson on natural magic..."

"Well excuse me! Miss 'I always got my nose stuck in a book?.."

"Draco!" his mother said warningly. He stopped talking and sulked.

Hermione almost smiled. 'He looks so much like a cute little boy when he does that' She shook her head clear. 'Wait a minute, did I just call Malfoy cute!'

But he wasn't cute... he was handsome. Gorgeous. Dashing. Sexy.

'Ok mind, stop right there! You traitor!' She screamed internally.

"... Hermione? Are you alright, dear?" Narcissa shook her out of her internal fight with her unconscious.

She nodded faintly. "Yes, I'm fine." She grinned. "Now, where were we?"

"You were about to tell me what it means to be 'chosen'" Draco said gruffly. He was getting more annoyed by the minute. He can see only too well that his mother likes the bookworm.

"Every century, four witches are chosen by... no one knows who exactly for sure..." Hermione started. "But four are chosen to receive gifts... powers that are ground on the four elements of the physical world."

'Only four witches in a century...' Draco's eyes widened at the thought and he looked at Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "I received the gift of Earth the end of my 5th year."

"Which means" Narcissa interjected "That Hermione is no ordinary witch."

"She's a sorceress."

End of Part 3

A.N: There it is, re- edited! Now, on to chapter 4!

Thank you for being so patient. )


	4. Chapter 4

Parts of a Whole

by Weirdly Anonymous

AN: After a reaaaaaallllyy long hiatus, here I am once again writing a story. Now that the HP series are finished, I really don't know how to proceed with this story. I'm not sure if this will contain spoilers from the books but I guess I'll just let my imagination run away with me. :) Sorry for making you guys wait. Hope this makes up for it. I plan to update this story at the most every other week. Hope to make it a regular weekly thing. So here, enjoy!

AN part 2: Potterverse does not belong to me, but the story does. :) and so does Steph

Vanderbilt, Andrew and other new characters.

Recap:

"Every century, four witches are chosen by... no one knows who exactly for sure..." Hermione

started. "But four are chosen to receive gifts... powers that are ground on the four

elements of the physical world."

'Only four witches in a century...' Draco's eyes widened at the thought and he looked at

Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "I received the gift of Earth the end of my 5th year."

"Which means" Narcissa interjected "That Hermione is no ordinary witch."

"She's a sorceress."

Chapter 4: A Sorceress Explained

"A sorceress." Draco was dumbfounded. Of course he had heard of sorceresses. His own mother used to tell him stories, fairy tales that included witches with unbelievable wandless magic. They were the equivalent of muggle fairy tales and here was Hermione, claiming to be a character straight out from his childhood stories.

"Sorceresses are real? Aren't they just legends?" Draco had a hard time believing it.

Narcissa shook her head. "No Draco, they are very much real. They are chosen by very ancient magic, so ancient it cannot be explained. No one knows how they are chosen or who chooses them. What is known is that the Chosen appear every century and only 4 are granted powers, extraordinary powers no other witches possess other than them." Narcissa looked at Hermione with more respect and interest than before. "Having met you and hearing a lot of stories about you, I can say I am not that surprised." she smiled. Hermione blushed a little. She thanked Narcissa softly before straightening once again and reaching for the letter for the headmaster. "Is this letter acceptable?"

Narcissa nodded. Draco was still looking at her very hard. He was looking at Hermione that she decided made her feel very uncomfortable. She tried to ignore it as she pleasantly conversed with Mrs. Malfoy but found that she could not ignore it. She turned to Draco and raised a brow. "What?"

He narrowed his eyes and looked away but not before Hermione found embarrassment flashing in his eyes. 'Now what is going on...'

"May I ask you questions?" Draco said softly. "About the sorceress thing."

Hermione was surprised he had asked. He usually just demanded. Narcissa, unnoticed by both, smiled secretly.

"Of course." Hermione could not help but be polite as well.

Draco nodded a little. "Your powers, aside from the compulsion, what else were you gifted with?"

"Well, each sorceress is given the power of wandless magic." She raised one hand and with ease conjured a ball of bronze ball of light. Both mother and son widened their eyes at the cool display of power. Wandless magic was very hard to control, not to mention dangerous. There had been stories of wizards and witches being burned alive, unable to control their magic and instead being consumed by it. Hermione did not even break a sweat.

The sorceress dispelled the flame by simply closing her palm. She grinned, "It's actually cool really. It took a lot of getting used to, but I had help."

"So as I was saying, all four will be given wandless magic but each one's power will be ground on their particular elements. Since I was given Earth, I was given Healing magic. I don't positively know why but logic, I think, is that we are from the earth, from dust we were made and so to dust shall we will return. The Earth helped made us, it can best heal us." she added.

'That explained a lot' Draco relaxed. It was her who had healed them. No one else knew they were here. His eyes suddenly widened at the implication. 'She was strong enough to fully heal my bones... just how strong is she? And did she see...everything?' Draco blushed a little before shaking his head clear.

He once more observed Hermione as she continued to converse with his mother. He did not know where to go from that point on. He had successfully gotten away from his father, but what now?Could they just keep on hiding forever? What about his mother? Would his father be able to track them there?

'Maybe asking for Dumbledore's help would be a good idea...' he grudgingly admitted to himself.

Hermione was halfway to the door when Draco finally decided to speak.

"Granger."

She turned and look at him in the eye.

"Granger...Hermione." Draco seemed to hesitate. "Thank you for welcoming us to your home." He finished softly, bowing his head formally. "We are in your debt."

Hermione stayed still before returning the formal nod. She smiled then. "You both are welcome to my home for as long as it is safe. Please do not hesitate to ask me for anything at all."

She then excited with the letter in hand.

Narcissa turned to Draco. "I'm proud of you." She hugged Draco tightly. "And I am very glad to see you safe."

Hermione gave the letter to a plain brown owl. 'Might as well be inconspicuous about it.' she though absently. Her thoughts led her back to what had happened inside the room Malfoy was occupying. 'No, Draco...'

Hermione had been surprised by his acceptance, by his apologies, and mostly by the sincerity of his politeness. 'All those years of sneering must have been all for show.' Hermione grinned and shook her head. Draco was a good actor, almost as good as she when she played nice in society.

'Now, what to do about the situation...' she sighed. Nothing really, except to lie low and wait for what Dumbledore has to say. 'At least I won't be alone in this house the rest of the summer...'

Her parents had gone on a well- deserved vacation to the Americas to visit their relatives. Hermione was left to be head of the house and deal with business transactions and decision while they were gone. They had complete faith in Hermione, knowing she had a good head on her shoulders and an eye for good business ventures. Also, they had left contact numbers for their daughter to call whenever she needs help in the decision making.

The door bell ringing brought her out of her reverie. As she was going down the stairs, she heard the butler announce her cousin, Steph.

Hermione grinned widely. "Good day cousin!" she said in an exaggerated British accent.

"And good morrow to you as well, cousin!" Steph mocked before both girls dissolved into giggles.

"What happened to you? Haven't seen you for days! You left too early the last time we went out too. You should have seen me diss and dismiss what's his face- Austin?" Steph laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Puhlease, if you weren't so late coming that night you would have seen me do the same thing. He so wanted me." she grinned wickedly. "Gave him a view of what he would never have too."

"But seriously Steph, something did happen." Hermione was all business and Steph was forced to do the same. "What happened?"  
Hermione took a deep breath. "One of my school mates at Hogwarts suddenly appeared. Remember that bad feeling I told you about the night at the club? I got a compulsion pull while driving home."

"And you followed it on your own? That was dangerous Mione!"

"I know, I know! But I didn't feel anything too dangerous, just a feeling of unease. Next time I'll call you, okay? Now will you let me finish my story?" she replied exasperated.

"All right, all right. Hold on to your knickers." Steph made a zipping motion across her mouth.

"Well, I followed the compulsion onto an alley, and scarcely 20 seconds later Malfoy pops in looking..."

"Malfoy? Isn't he that pureblood greaseball you keep on whining about?" Steph once again interjected.

"Steph! Will you let me finish!?... I found him in a bloody mess holding on to a dove. The dove was his mother in animagus form. She also looked like she'd been knocked around a few times." Hermione paused for a while. "They were running away from Malfoy's father." Steph's eyes narrowed. "He beat them up?"

Hermione breathed in sharply before nodding. "Yes, Lucius Malfoy seems to be the cause of all this. Both Draco and his mother, Narcissa, are here. They are upstairs resting. I had to heal both of them with my powers. I couldn't risk calling for outside help..."

Steph agreed. "Too much of a risk to be seen. They might have been followed. What do we do now?"

"I'm sorry, We?" Hermione teased. "Since when were you part of any of this?"

"Since I'm you're only witch friend in the summer time, who happens to be a training mediwitch as well." Steph smiled. "So...is he hot?"

Hermione gasped. "Of all the things to ask me...you want to know if Malfoy's hot??? That's it?"

Steph laughed. "Well we can't do anything else. We'd have to wait for help, right? So...?" Steph raised an eyebrow. "Is he?"

"He called me mudblood in school..."

"Keyword is called as in past tense. Besides, you said he hasn't called you that in a long, long time"

"He's a pureblood..."

Steph snorted. "You the equivalent of a pureblood here."

"His father's a death eater..."

"That's his father, not him you dum dum. Why won't you just answer my question?"

"All right! He's...acceptable." Hermione was feeling irritated. Steph ignored her.

"Acceptable? That's it?" Smirking, cousin Steph said, "Maybe I should just go and see for myself..."

"All right, all right! He's hot, okay? He's a freakin' sex lord with his silvery eyes and platinum hair!" Hermione half- shouted.

Steph stared at her for a full minute, before covering her mouth to hide her giggles. Hermione shook her head and pulled Steph's hand to laugh with her.

"Now, that wasn't that hard to admit, was it?" Hermione glared. Her best cousin smiled like an angel.

By the end of that week Draco could move freely without any bandages hampering his movement. He had met Granger's witch cousin Steph, toured the house and accompanied his mother to the outdoor pool, resting in the shade of tall oak trees found in the Granger courtyard. There had been no attempts from Lucius, meaning he had not been able to trace the mother- son tandem to Muggle London.

Dumbledore, in the meantime, had visited the day before talking to Narcissa and Draco himself, asking the situation and formulating what was to be done. For now, they were to stay put at Muggle London, with Hermione asking as their host. They were given leave to wander Muggle London, but never to go near Diagon Alley area. "Some wizards and witches do like to visit Muggle London from time to time, I'd advise you to take caution when near that area or to wear a disguise of some sort." Dumbledore's blue eyes had twinkled merrily at that. "I assure you Hermione can help you with that." Hermione had remained quiet, but her face had lightened as well.

"Now, as for your arrangements back to Hogwarts, I will have to get back to you on that. I will return when proper plans and arrangements have been made with the other professors." With that, Dumbledore had left.

Draco's thoughts turned to his tenuous but budding friendship with Hermione. 'It's a good start' he contemplated.

They had opted to call each other by their first names. No mudbloods and ferrets, no siree! 'And mother seems to like her very much' it had been a long time since Draco had seen his mother very relaxed, happy.

His mouth pulled back into a smirk the as he remembered the day he was finally able to get out of bed.

Flashback 

"Well, looks like you're clear to move about." Hermione muttered with a quick smile in his direction.

"Finally!" Draco exclaimed while getting off the bed and stretching his arms up. "So, how long do you think before Dumbledore gets here?" he asked as he relieved the tension from his back. When he received no reply, he glanced at Hermione and found her "covertly" perusing his body form the corner of her eye. Her cheeks were slightly tinted and her eyes seemed to be stuck to his abs. Draco was pleased.

"See something you like?" his smirk set Hermione out of her stupor.

She blushed before raising her eyes to meet his in a challenge. "Actually, I do." She met him square on. Draco was amazed at her candor. She started to grin and he grinned as well.

"Your turn to inspect?" she said sweetly as she stood up and turned around slowly. Draco's mouth dried. Apparently, a really beautiful body could do that to a man.

"I trust I met your expectations?" she was smirking now. "Draco shook his head. "No, you've exceeded them well enough" he smiled. Hermione's eyes widened before she smiled as well. She held an arm out. "Now that we got that out of the way...friends?" She looked a little uncertain, as if she expected him to snap at her, laugh and call her a mudblood.

Draco wasted no time in clutching her arm. "I'm...I apologize. For treating you badly at Hogwarts." His smile was a little cynical. "It was't like I had any choice at that time..."

"Your father?"

"My father no longer." Draco smiled tightly. "Thank you again, Hermione, for letting us stay here."

And with that a new friendship was formed.

End Flashback 

Draco smiled to himself. He had enjoyed the times he spent with Hermione. She was witty and sometimes as sarcastic as he was. He enjoyed the now friendly banter and was continually amazed at how smart and bright a witch she was.

'I'm just glad we're out of the manor' Draco though with conviction.

It had been Wednesday of the second week when Hermione proposed they go out.

"I really do have to get out of the house sometime." Hermione admitted. She though for a moment, as if pondering a decision while looking at Draco from the corner of her eye.

"...what?" Draco asked with a hint of exasperation.

"Would you like to go clubbing with me?" Hermione asked straight forward, though a little blush could be detected on her cheeks. Draco was just too surprised to say anything. "What?"

"Clubbing. As in, you go to a bar, order drinks, dance a little, hangout with people, see and be seen,..."

"I know what clubbing means!" Draco snapped. "But I was under the impression I was to stay put in this house."

Hermione shook her head. "The bar is far from Diagon Alley. We won't be seen." Draco still felt unsure. It must have shown on his face because Hermione added, "and I can use my magic to give you a disguise if you'd like. Change your hair color or something to that effect."

"Your magic can do that?" Draco asked with wonder evident in his voice, and maybe, a hint of jealousy.

Hermione grinned and held up a hand. A glow flashed as she moved her palm from her forehead to her chin. Draco's eyes widened as Hermione's eyes changed from brown to blue and her hair became straight and black.

"So, what do you think?" Hermione giggled.

"You look like Steph now" Draco intoned.

"That's not bad, Steph's really pretty"

"You're prettier" Hermione's eyes grew wide as Draco's. His face flushed as what he said seemed to sink in. 'Oh bullocks! Did I say that out loud?' Apparantly he had. Thankfully, Hermione just muttered a small thanks, cheeks pink, before saying in a bright voice, "So, you up for clubbing?"

Draco thought it would be nice to be out of the house too. He nodded. "I don't have anything to wear though, and I would like a disguise just to be sure if that's okay..."

"No problem." Hermione moved closer, conjuring a bright light to enclose her hand. "What would you like to change?"

Draco shrugged and let her decide. Hermione swept her hand over his hair and it grew a little shorter until it reached just his ears. His eyes became green and his hair became a rich auburn. Hermione inspected her work. She grinned. "The ladies will love you tonight" Draco snorted.

"The ladies always love me."

"Oookkaaay, no problems with self- confidence huh Draco?" Hermione teased. Draco simply smirked.

"Now about clothes..." Hermione though for a moment. She snapped as an idea reached her.

"My friend Andrew can lend you some clothes first. You're about his size. I'm sure he'll find you something." She grinned. "Go take your shower and I'll give Andrew a call. Now move it!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, but mock saluted and went to do her bidding anyways. She was really bossy when she wanted to be.

When he left the shower clothes had been laid on his bed. There was a black silk button down polo, a plain black tight fit shirt, a black turtle neck, a pair of jeans, a pair of khakis, brown loafers and black boots. A note was pinned on it. "Andrew sent his butler with these clothes. I asked him – "Asked? More like ordered I'd guess" Draco chuckled- to send a lot to give you choices. Hope they fit you. If they need to be resized, please let me do it. Your magic might give off a signature."

Draco looked at the clothes critically. He picked up the black turtle neck, the jeans and the black boots. He got sock from the drawer as well. They fit well, considering his 6'0 ft frame.

He walked to the dresser and was startled at the reflection looking back at him. 'Whoops, still not used to the new look.' He observed his new face at different angles. 'Yep, still look good.' He smirked. Picking up some hair gel Hermione had handed him the week before, he started styling his hair to look natural but not able to move out of place.

After a few minutes more of er, primping, he was ready.

Moving downstairs toward the foyer, Draco spotted Steph and eyed her appreciatively. She had gathered her hair into a long, sleek high ponytail. She was smoky- eyed from her make up and the large white gold hoops complimented her attire. She was in a black backless halter blouse, a tiny jean skirt and black killer heels finished her look. Her tiny clutch back was stylish, the only other accessory she adorned. Glitters were on her bare shoulders.

"Hey witch!" Draco greeted her with a sisterly smile. He did feel that if he had a younger sister, he'd want it to be like Steph.

"Hey wanker!" she replied cheerfully before walking over to tweak his nose. Draco groaned and rubbed the ache away.

"Now my nose is going to look like a strawberry!" he glared at Steph good humoredly.

"Then the girls will like to eat you up." she cackled.

The two were having a conversation when a voice interrupted.

"They you guys are! Sorry I'm late. Are we ready to go??"

Draco turned around to look at Hermione. He opened his mouth to speak but he just kept looking and looking... and looking. He really didn't mean it but it seemed his eyes seemed stuck to two long, tan, skinny legs. 'Magnets. Eyes and legs must have magnets.' His brain stuttered.

With a concerted effort, he removed his eyes to look at Hermione's face. He apparently had seized breathing.

Hermione's hair was done her back in curls. Smoky make- up complimented her brown eyes. Chinese collared silk dress flowed down just to stop at her thigh, with a little daring slit. It was green shot through with gold threads. Green lace up pumps adorned her feet.

Draco was in trouble.

Hermione glanced at Draco from below lowered lashes. She almost grinned at his struck expression but she had to stop looking at his body first. 'A perfect fit...' She was looking at his broad shoulders. 'Must be all that quidditch' she mused.

Their friendship was young, but the attraction was not to be ignored. Hermione shuddered at Draco's hot look. It was going to be a long and interesting night.

AN: That ends chapter4! I hope you guys really liked it. Sorry to have made you wait for so long! Hope you guys haven't deserted me!

Hope to hear more from you, comments, suggestions, questions and the like. Please, hit that Review button! Reviews make me want to write more. (hint hint!)

Until the next chapter!

Love Lots,

Weirdly Anonymous


	5. Chapter 5

Parts of a Whole

Chapter 5

by:Weirdly Anonymous

* * *

AN: Hey guys! This is it! The 5th installment. Sorry about all the confusion! I accidentally posted it without editing so I had to remove it. I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I have all these ideas on what happens in the story but getting to those ideas is the hard part.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. But the storyline is mine. :)

So without further ado, here it is!

* * *

Draco breathed in the fresh air as he lounged by the Granger mansion's outdoor pool. It's been a week since he'd gone clubbing with the girls, and still he couldn't take his mind of Hermione.

Images of smooth white skin, a silky green dress and red strands of curly hair flashed through his mind, making him suck in his breath suddenly.

He had burned for Hermione. He shook his head out of his stupor.

'Stop right there.' But his mind only continued to produce more images of Hermione. Hermione laughing with him, Andrew and Steph, Hermione drinking those blue drinks, Hermione dancing with him, moving her body against his, her eyes smoldering as he gazed at him.

His body was starting to feel hot so he suddenly stood up and dove into the pool. The attraction was no longer something he could not ignore nor deny.

'Damn.' He though. But then again, what was stopping them in the first place?

'We've become friends. And it's not like she isn't attracted to me…' he though back to the day he had recovered and had seen Hermione discreetly check him out. He smirked a little as he climbed out of the pool.

'But father is still after us. That would only be putting her in danger'. This was his serious side talking. Although Hermione could certainly hold her own, he didn't want to be the one to put her into danger. He decided, vehemently, that he'd rather be hanged than see her hurt at all.

* * *

Hermione walked around the mansion looking for a certain silver haired, gray-eyed boy.

'But _boy_ isn't exactly a word to describe him now, is it?'

Thoughts of Draco at the club put her on a reverie. It had taken all of her efforts to appear unaffected by him the whole night. She had finally snapped when they had danced, and she couldn't keep the affection, the attraction, the want out of her eyes as she deliberately moved her body seductively against his.

She wanted him. Not just wanted him physically, she wanted all of him.

And that, she decided, was something that had never happened to her before.

She walked out onto the patio and spotted the person she desired to see. Her face lightening up, she walked to wards the pool.

* * *

"Draco!" The cheery voice snapped him out of his deep thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. He watched her as she walked towards him, her hips swinging side to side in those ridiculously tiny shorts he swore she wore to torture him.

He cleared his throat.

"Nothing really, just thinking about my circumstances I suppose." It had become easier to talk to Hermione about everything.

"My father is still after us. I'm afraid we're putting you at risk by staying here." Draco looked at Hermione's eyes steadily as he said this. 'We don't want you to get hurt' he added silently.

But Hermione just shook her head.

"There's no danger. The headmaster has put a lot of wards on this place. Not to mention my powers as a sorceress." She flexed her hand as she stared at it.

"Though I'm not powerful enough by myself to take them down, I have enough to get us out of here when the situation takes a turn for the worst." She smiled at him gently.

"Don't worry so, Draco. I like having you here." She blushed a little but smiled at him nonetheless. Draco grinned back and reached for her hand. Placing a very tiny, gently kiss on her palm, he whispered, "Thank you".

Hermione's blush returned full force. She laughed to hide her true feelings. She had started to like Draco, as something more than a friend.

'And who says you can't be more than friends?' her mind retorted. 'Maybe a little harmless flirting won't hurt…'

Draco was smirking at her. "You look like a tomato".

" I do not!" she shrieked and attacked Draco's weakness: his ribs were very ticklish.

"Alright! Alright! I submit!" Draco laughed and squirmed away.

"Though I wonder," his voice turned smoky "If a kiss on a palm could do that" he poked her red cheeks, "What would a real kiss do, hmm?" he asked smoothly, raising a brow. But his eyes could not hid his apprehension, a little fear of being rejected.

'I've decided to move forward, Hermione. What path have you chosen?'

Hermione was quiet. Without a word, she raised her hand to cup his cheek in her palm. Moving slowly, as if faced with a wild animal, she gently moved forward until her lips were almost touching his. She hovered, waiting for a sign from him. She wasn't disappointed.

Draco pressed his lips to hers gently at first, marveling at her lips' softness as he increased the pressure little by little. Touching his tongue to her lip she gently prodded her mouth to open and when it did, he stroked her tongue with his.

Hermione shivered and she stroked her tongue against his more, exploring every inch of his mouth. When at last they separated, Hermione noticed his breathing was uneven with a little bit of satisfaction. 'Good to know I'm not the only one affected'.

Draco was having a little difficulty breathing as he noticed her glazed eyes and her rumpled hair, which was still caught in one of his hands. Moving his hand away gently, he stroked her cheek before landing a soft kiss on it.

They gazed at each other for a few more moments before a smile broke out on Draco's face. Holding Hermione close to his body and burying his nose in her hair he mumbled, "Thank you for not pushing me away".

Hermione grinned. "How could I, when I've been wanting, hoping, for the same thing these past weeks?"

Draco was about to reply when he suddenly felt a burning sensation on his left palm.

"Ouch!" redrawing from Hermione he shook his hand in the air as if to cool it before he lifted it up to inspect it.

Before their eyes the word "Earth" appeared on his palm, as if being written by an invisible hand. It was a tattoo of the word "Earth" in celtic. A tattoo identical to the one Hermione had on her hand.

* * *

Hermione glanced at it and suddenly grew still.

"It couldn't be…" she whispered.

Draco looked at her.

"Couldn't be what? Do you know what this is?" he looked bewildered.

Hermione didn't say anything but took his hand and dragged him upstairs to her personal library.

"Hermione? Wait! Mione? Do you know what this is? What's going on?" None of his questions were answered as Hermione swept through the door and entered her bedroom.

Draco's eyes swept through her room. It was modern, functional and tastefully done. His eyes returned to hers.

"What's going on?" He held up his hand."What is this?"

Hermione accio-ed her wand silently and muttered "Finite Incantatem" while pointing to her own palm. His eyes grew wide as the tattoo the of the word Earth in Celtic appeared, a pair to the one he was currently sporting on his palm.

She glanced up at him and blushed a little.

"I've told you about the sorceresses, Draco. What I didn't tell you was that…" she sighed a little nervously, fearing her reaction, but hoping that it would go the way she wanted.

"Draco, sorceresses are chosen to be granted an immense measure of power." She started quietly.

"History shows that when a great evil overcomes the land, magic chooses four witches of that time to aid one who is destined to bring that evil down."

Draco's brow furrowed. "So Voldemort" he furtively looked around, still fearing the dark lord's name, "is the presumed evil that overcomes this land. And the one destined…Potter?" he asked.

"Yes. Harry's destiny was decided the moment Voldemort grew week when he confronted Harry as a baby. But we're going a little of track". Hermione had started pacing.

"But you see, Sorceresses need support to handle this immense power, so that the power doesn't…overwhelm them. That it doesn't consume them. If it consumes them, they wouldn't be able to help the destined hero. They go mad with the power, and lose all signs of having a conscience and a purpose."

Draco didn't know where the conversation was going but he decided to keep quiet, a nod the only indication he was still listening attentively.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Sorceresses have Knights to help them tame and gain more control of this power." Hermione looked at Draco, then glanced at his marked palm.

Draco understood a little then.

"Then, since our marks are the same, does that mean… I am your knight?" he asked a little weakly.

Hermione nodded energetically.

Draco was quiet for a moment as he though of the details in his head.

"But what triggered it? The moment I got it was…" they looked at each other.

"…after we kissed." Hermione finished a little weakly.

"Draco, a sorceress cannot survive without her knight. In fact, the have to be able to find their knight before the great battle commences." Hermione smiled a little. "I'm glad it's you."

But before Draco can comment she continued.

"There's more. The bond between the Knight and his Sorceress is more than just allegiance. It is a special bond."

"How special?" Draco wondered. Does he get to have powers as well? He was about to ask but Hermione was suddenly infront of him, thrusting a book.

"Here! Read this paragraph." She said, seemingly urgent.

Looking at the paragraph she pointed out, he read.

"The four sorceress are granted immense power grounded on the four elements. These four powers are different for every element. Records show that bearers of the Water magic are skilled at defense, wind at offensive magic, fire at seer and prophecy, while Earth is for healing magic.

But to control this immense power the sorceress would need their Knights. Knights serve as a grounding point for the sorceress, as Knights are also the sorceresses' soul mates, thereby helping their mates with the burden. With sharing their soul, the sorceresses powers are more stable, as it now courses through two magical souls and bodies, though only the sorceress can conquer it to be used wholly. The knights have access to the power but are limited to a few defensive, offensive and healing spells, which they would need to aid their mates."

'…as Knights are also the sorceresses' soul mates…" the words echoed in his mind as he shut the book gently and turned to face Hermione.

Hermione looked apprehensive. He sat down on the bed, she following to sit beside him.

"Soul mates are the natural choice for a Sorceress' night, because a bond that special could only be shared between two who share a single soul."

* * *

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, carefully.

He raised a hand. "May I have a few moments to think?"

She nodded and stayed quiet as he worked things in his mind.

'Well, this was unexpected.' He said a bit numbly.

He and Hermione had just kissed.

'It was a great kiss. Never felt like that with all the other girls.' He smirked a little as he though of her unclear eyes and her full red pouty lips. He had grown to love Hermione, since the day she took them in.

He is a knight.

'I'm truly free of my father, of being a death eater' he though suddenly. A great weight was lifted off his chest. There was no way in hell now that he would ever become a death eater.

Hermione is my soul mate.

At this he started a little.

'We've been becoming close, little by little. And I've never truly had any evil intention towards her. All of that had been what my father had wanted me to do, not what I wanted.'

'And what do I want?' Images of Hermione flashed through his mind, and he smiled.

He looked at her. "I want you."

Hermione's eyes widened, before she blushed and smiled.

"I was afraid you would be angry, that you would feel trapped." She confessed.

"And I don't want you to think I only want you because your tattoo says we are soul mates" she rushed on.

"I want you for you, Draco. I've liked you for a long time." She continued, her voice lowering in volume. "And I know I'm on my way to being in love with you." She couldn't look at him after she said that. She was too embarrassed, too afraid of being rejected.

Gentle fingers lifted her face. His lips covered hers, conveying what he could not say in words. And she was at peace.

He loved her too.

As they broke apart Hermione glowed and Draco grinned.

"Well, that was quick" he commented. He hugged her close. "But I am glad. When I'm with you I feel safe. I feel like I've come home."

Those words warmed Hermione's heart. She knew how hard it was for Draco to find a place where he really felt safe. To know he found solace in her made her heart burst with happiness. She vowed he would protect her with all her might.

When they broke off Draco took another assessing look at her room. He grinned wickedly.

"So you love me, I love you, you have me all alone in your room. Oh the possibilities…" his grin widenes as she blushed yet again.

"Didn't know a person could blush so much in one day." He commented as if talking about the weather then flinched as she slapped his arm.

"Ouch! That hurt, you wild woman" he complained jokingly.

"Humph! That's what you get." Sticking her nose in the air, she marched out of her room, with him following her quickly, apologizing as much as he can.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

AN: the plot thickens! So four sorceresses with each a knight! Hmm…. So who are the other sorceresses? And who are their knights? Any guesses? Let me know! And click that review button! 

Sorry I haven't been posting HP stuff. Have started working and I'm going on my 7th month of paid labor. Hehe I'll do my best though! Thank you! Please review! It's what keeps me going. :)


End file.
